Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey 1993 Aired on ABC (October 12, 1998) Part 1
(Back with Darla, she rolls her eyes as she looks bored) * Darla: Well... (yawns) that is kinda getting kinda more or less rather late! * (She glances at the curtain before Danny comes out with a grin) * Danny: You couldn't be more right. (shouts to the curtain) Hit it, Pudge! * (The curtain rises up, revealing Pudge playing the saxophone with sparks yet on him while Danny sings to the audience) * Danny: (sings) Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. If you would be so kind. * Darla: Huh! * Danny: (singing) Has everyone very special here, she's about to speak her mind. * (He points to the curtains, but Sawyer throws the curtain back, revealing herself. As she sings next, she throws off the dark green parts of her clothes, revealing her light green dress) * Sawyer: (singing) I have a song to sing. * (Danny grins before he heads over to the female, dancing with her after removing the jacket) * Sawyer: (singing) If you don't like my song, I'm gonna sing it anyhow! * (Darla, glancing around, grins wickedly as she ducks down and slips away slyly) * Sawyer: (singing) I have a dream in my heart! Yes! * Both: (singing) Yes! Nothing has to stop us now! * Sawyer: (singing) Oh! Yes! * (At the backstage, the door bursts open as Darla enters with a cruel grin, chuckling before looking at the many switches. Then she sneaks toward the first switch marked a curtain with an innocent look, incidentally flipping the switch. With the pair, they see the curtain open as it shows Woolie on the piano) * Sawyer: (singing) Take 4 and 20 blackbirds. * Both: (singing) And bake it in a pie. * (They dance to the piano as the crowd grins) * Crowd: Oohhhh. * (Darla peeks out, gasping in shock as she sees the scene with them dancing near Woolie) * Sawyer: (singing) Before you put it in the oven, man. * Both: (singing) You know they're gonna die. * (She dances high with Danny landing and posing) * Danny: And I'll get you. * (Darla growls in frustration before ducking away from the scene) * Danny: Say curiosity murdered the cat? I'm living proof, but that's a liiiiie! * (His bow-tie bursts off from the high note while Darla, she pulls another lever in frustration. Then, colorful lights shine behind them as the crowd gasps in amazement) * Crowd: Aahhhh. * Both: (singing) Now I'm gonna warn you why! * (Darla looks shocked with a horrified look, wincing in frustration. As they sing next, all their friends each begin bursting up on the colorful stands between them) * All: (singing) Yes! Nothing has to stop us. Nothing has to stop us, nothing has to stop us now! * (With Darla, she snatches the colorful light bulbs from part of the set security) * Chorus: (singing) Stop us now! * (She comes to the rails with a box of bulbs, smirking cruelly) * All: (singing) Nothing has to stop us. Nothing has to stop us, nothing has to stop us now! * Danny: (singing) Boom-boom-boom-boom! * (Then Sawyer begins to dance) * Sawyer: (singing) If I wanna dance, I'll dance! * Chorus: (singing) I'll dance! * (The orange cat slides behind her) * Sawyer: (singing) She'll dance! * (Then Darla tosses down light bulbs toward them, though they dance around while being missed by the bulbs) * Sawyer: (singing) Just as long as love will last. * Danny: (singing) Oh, oh, oh, oh! * Crowd: Oohhhh. * (She angrily flings more light bulbs downward to them) * Sawyer: (singing) Dance and sing. * Danny and Sawyer: (singing) All night long! * (Then they point to the bulbs, smashing in a line of brilliant sparks) * Both: (singing) Because nothing has to stop us now! * (Then, all the animals place their foots down in rhythm before clapping and grinning) * Chorus: (singing) No, no, no one can't stop us now. * All: (singing) Oh! Nothing has to stop us, nothing has to stop us. * (Darla, meanwhile, attempts to open the smoke cannon before it bursts with her shrieking and flying past, unnoticed by anyone as smoke goes around the area) * All: (singing) Nothing has to stop us, nothing has to stop us. * (With Darla, she smashes to the wall, flattened as a round pancake before her arms and legs break out with her skirt, scuttling away from the scene) * Sawyer: (singing) Nothing has to stop us, no. No, no, no, no. Yes, yes. * (Then, the turtle, coming out of the smoke, smirks as he takes the stage and sings in a somewhat opera voice, removing his derby hat) * T.W.: (singing) Looking for me if there's the smell of danger! * (Then, a hook goes near him before he is snagged) * T.W.: (singing) The smell of danger is my middle name. * (Then Darla attempted to use the hook control, pulling him as he flies to the audience and posing proudly) * T.W.: (singing) I've been very silent, but I have a lot to say, * (Darla groans before the controls let loose with her yelping and twirling while T.W. lands safely on the ground) * T.W.: (singing) Believe me! * (Just then, Cranston and Francis shove him aside before dancing proudly together with grins) * Both: (singing) If you ain't going with us, then stay out of our road! * (Then, Tillie is dancing and hitting her tambourine from her hands as she sings) * Tillie: (singing) Oh, dear! Head down, knocked down, locked down, shut down, held down, fell down. * (As she continues, Darla is trying to use the light changing controls on the upstage) * All: (singing) Everybody! * Tillie: (singing Pushed back, pulled back, to sign a... * All: (singing/from behind) Contact! * Tillie: (singing) If you have yours, you must've had mine! * (The hands shake a bit while with Darla, she smashes the controls, though is electrocuted, sparking and zooms away. She bounces around with sparks shining like stars before being snagged by a rope, being lowered downward with a sandbag raising up) * All: (singing) Nothing has to stop us, nothing has to stop us. Nothing has to stop us. Oh, nothing has to stop us. * (Then, the Italian scene curtain drops below with Sawyer and Danny on a table with a chair) * Sawyer: (singing) I have a feeling inside! * Chorus: (singing) Oohhhh!!!! * (Then she leans near the orange tabby cat) * Sawyer: (singing) Ooh, if it's come without a word. * (As that happens, behind them Cranston is pouring some fish food in Francis' mouth while Pudge and T.W. as gondolas pass by) * Danny: (singing) Ooh, I have someone I'm crazy about!! * (Then, everyone gathers together once more) * All: (singing) Yes, nothing has to stop us now! * (With Darla, the battered Darla angrily flings her head before looking up, noticing the switch marked "Granddaddy of All Switches" with hatred in her eyes as her evil eyes show cat skulls with cross bones flamed in her eyes) * Chorus: (singing) No, no, no, no. * Both: (singing) Oohhhh!!!! * All: (singing) Nothing has to stop us, nothing has to stop us, nothing has to stop us. * (As they sing more, Darla slowly and angrily flings the controls, hitting one switch. At the stage, green spotlights shine on the dancing cats) * Sawyer: (singing) No, no, no, no. * (Then another switch is flipped unknown to her while on stage, Cranston and Francis dance together with colored spotlights on them) * Chorus: (singing) Nothing has to stop us. * (As she keeps climbing, she doesn't notice the other switches flipping with more lights spotlighting the others) * Sawyer: No, no. * All: (singing) Nothing has to stop us. * (Tillie dances wildly while another switch shoots flames from behind them) * All: (singing) Nothing has to stop us. * (Darla eventually reaches the big lever as she attempts to push while the crowd watches the performance) * Crowd: Oohhhh!!!! * (As the piano things are seen playing in a longer streak, Darla keeps pushing it downward) * Sawyer: (singing) No, no, no, no, nothing has to stop us...... * (Then Darla stomps on it to get it down more before the switch clicks) * Sawyer: (singing) NoooooOOOOW!!!! * (Darla laughs wickedly with delight) * Darla: Ah ha ha ha ha ha!! * (Then, the lights turn on with the set showing fireworks blowing around with a prop Liberty statue rising while T.W. bravely flies on a rocket) * Sawyer: (singing) Oh-oh, oohhhh!!!! * (As the tank cannons are ready to fire, Darla looks fearful and horrified at the sight) * Sawyer: (singing) Oh, oh-oh-oh... * (Then, the cannons fire with fireworks blowing up with the wave of explosion blowing through the crowd. Outside the theater, the blast briefly opens up the roof) * Sawyer: (singing) Yeeeeeeesss!!! * (With Darla, the girl wobbles before she, with the cables she is tangled up on, falls downward to an elevator) * Darla: Whoa, what- * (Then, she falls with the elevator downward) * Darla: AAHHHH!!!! * (With the others, everyone around the prop New York with fountains splashing about) * Sawyer: (singing) Show them now, darling. * (Eventually, Woolie jumps off to his friend with the group on the stadium ground with the curtain eventually closed behind them) * Sawyer: (singing) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, siree... * (After a few moments, the grinning crowd looks pleased while smoking a bit and some teeth breaks off one man)